Battered beaten but not shattered
by Death-By-the-Horizon
Summary: What if Naruto was in the hyuuga's care since the age of three? what if Yondaime was somehow still alive? good kyuubi NarutoXHinata Not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

"**!"Kyuubi **

"**!"Naruto thinking**

"**!"**Naruto talking/others

[konoha]

"Help me!Help! Help!" a boy with spiky blond hair which almost resembled the ones of yondaime's.

"Get back here you lousy **DEMON!**"The villagers yelled.

Meet Naruto, he is 3 years old, why was he chased? It was because of something that was sealed inside him The **Kyuubi no kitsune**. What happened? Oh nothing just that it was his birthday. Born on 10th October , he was chased, battered , clubbed and why? Just because he was the jailor of the Kyuubi.

"Why! Why me!" Naruto begged as he was chased to one corner.

"You **Demon spawn **Die!" the man said as he swung his chopper down.

**I am going to die!** Naruto thought.

**Hakkeshou kaiten!***

Naruto looked up only to find weapons on the floor. He saw a pearl eyed man coming towards him.

"Don't kill me!" Naruto begged.

"Child you do not need to be afraid. I am here to help you." The man said. (guess who?)

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned

" I am…. HIashi Hyuuga" the head of Hyuuga clan house man said.

[Later]

Hiashi brought the boy home to meet his children. Hinata ,2 , stood there puzzled.

"Otou –sama who is this… ummm… cute boy?" she whispered to her father.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I want to be a hokage one day!" Naruto said

"My name is Hhhhhiinaattaa nice to meet you." Hinata stuttered

"Why don't you two play with each other?" Hiashi said.

"Okay…." They both muttered.

{At Night]

The celebration had begun. The alliance between the cloud village and the leaf village had finally begun.

The Cloud village representative waved to the crowd who were applauding the ceremony.

What they didn't know was that they were planning something bad….

[ Same day 12am]

**What was that? **Naruto thought.

He went outside the mansion to see what happened .

Only to see Hinata on the kidnapper's shoulders.

"HiWATA!" Naruto shouted. (hes 3 waddya expect?

The battle begins….. IN the next chapter!

Hey guys =) tell me how you feel about this stories okay? I hope you like it! =)

Anyway….. The next chapter title would be called "Awakening* What is awakening? Read to find out!

Peace readers

=)


	2. Awakening

Hey guys! The first chapter has very good reviews tyvm!

I'd like to thank : zaa-chan, twingklypurp , vampires are awesome and ability king kk =).

THANK You very much for your reviews/subscription =) I hope you guys love this chapter read this thoroughly as it will explain everything about what happened!

Last time…

"HIWATA!" Naruto shouted.

Now….

"IM GONNA SAVE YOU!" Naruto cried.

"Huh a puny kid like you could not even harm me."the cloud nin said

**Lightning style : piercing bolt no jutsu**

A lightning bolt slammed into naruto's right lung and naruto fell unconscious….

[Mindscape]

**Do you want to save her? Three voices said at the same time**

**I do… Naruto thought.**

**Walk towards the gate…. You will find us there. **

Naruto slowly walk forward to the giant cage only to find a blond man , a large fox and outside of the cage is…. **The sage of six path…**

**Hello Naruto my name is Minato Namikaze….I am your father.I am otherwise known as The Yondaime Hokage(fourth hokage) The blond hair man said.**

**My name is kyuubi I am the nine tailed demon fox. The giant fox said.**

**My name is ….. Uzumaki arashi or known as the RIkudou Sennin(sage). The man with horned head protector said. **

**I will heal you kit . The kyuubi said.**

**I will lend you my eyes and chakra. Arashi said.**

**Now you need to return to the real world….. Yondaime said.**

[Real world]

Naruto's body began to rise up zombie like.

He opened his eyes and shout out a technique…..

**Shinra Tensei!**

The cloud nin was launch and stab in the back but a piercing rock. Blood slid down the rock.

Hiashi came and saw Naruto's eyes. He has purple ringed eyes and tears welled up and slid down his face.

Naruto was conscious now and ran to Hinata.

"HIWATA! I HOPE YOU ARE OKAY! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE OKAY! PLEASE! I LIKE YOU!" Naruto cried…

"Thank you Naruto!" HIashi said.

"Hiashi-Sama is Hiwata alright?" Naruto pleaded.

"NAWUTO!" Hinata hugged naruto .

"Cant breathe!" Naruto suffocating, still hugged back.

Clifffy! =) thanks my readers


End file.
